Fantenormal Show 2:Ways
Modos Story Mode Boss Rush Personagens *Shy Guy Yellow(Start) **Alternative 1:Rocker SGY(Usado no Rockstar Rocks) **Alternative 2: **Alternative 3: **Alternative 4:Camouflage SGY(Vai a Hiperchaude Desert na 1ª fase e encontre uma passagem secreta) *Ludgero(Pegue a chave vermelha) **Alternative 1:Ore Ludgero(Usado a partir da Moon) **Alternative 2:Shogun Ludgero **Alternative 3: **Alternative 4:(Vai a Bullet Bullet Fort e encontre um Hidden Boss) *Dieglex(Restaurar a foto que foi rasgada) **Alternative 1:Bartender Dieglex(Usado a partir quando desbloquea-lo) **Alternative 2:???? **Alternative 3: **Alternative 4:(Retorne na Vesperia Town com Dieglex,na 3ª fase e converse com um gato machucado) *Jhonatan(Salvar ele da jaula) **Alternative 1:Cyber Knight Jhonatan(Usado no Metal Spacecraft) **Alternative 2: **Alternative 3: **Alternative 4:(Vai na Lake La Plata com Jhonatan e devolva um dos ossos para uma senhora) *Ana(Retornar ela ao normal com a Medusa's Head) **Alternative 1:Greek Ana(Usado a partir quando desbloquea-la) **Alternative 2 **Alternative 3 **Alternative 4:Princess Ana(Passe qualquer fase na Secret Tower com ela) *Kenny/DerpyStar(Pegue um sapo vermelho e volte ao Merlin & Shenandoah para volta-lo ao normal) **Alternative 1:Knight Kenny(Usado a partir quandpo) **Alternative 2: **Alternative 3: **Alternative 4: *Locky/SonicFan(Monte o relogio central) **Alternative 1:Time King Locky(Usado a partir quando desbloquear ele) **Alternative 2:Blackstar Locky:(Usado a partir em Rampage Studios) **Alternative 3 **Alternative 4:(Vai a Space Colony com ele e vai nas rotas alternativas das salas 1 e 4) *???? Fases After... *¹É que é desbloqueado mais para frente Itens *Ruby Key:(Encontrado no Wild Lust na 5ª fase):usado para desbloquear o Ludgero e a sala vermelha *Smoky Quartz Key:(Encontrado Opal Roccia depois do boss ser derrotado):Usado para desbloquear a sala preta *Sheddred Portrait and Cursed Frame:(Encontrado apos derrotar os chefes da sala preta,exceto a ultima area da sala preta):Usado para desbloquear Dieglex *Sapphire Key(Encontrado no Macabro Operetta depois de completar o Tarot Memory):Usado para desbloquear a sala azul *Spad-Sharped Block(Usado no Muddy Countryside na 3ª fase e colocar numa num buraco para destruir ajaula de pedra)Usado para desbloquear Jhonatan *Titanium Key:(Encontrado no Hypnossarío Ruins após derrotar o boss):Usado para desbloquear a sala lilás *Medusa's Head:(Após conseguir derrotar a Medusa):Ussado para desbloquear Ana *Rhodochrosite Key: (Encontrado no Botanical Garden no inicio da fase como uma arma para os niveis da sala lilás)Usado para desbloquear a sala bronze *Chaotic Shield(Encontrado em Sukaidaibu Winds na 4ªfase)Entregar para Shenandoah em Secret Tower para abrir a porta,usado para desbloquear o Kenny/DerpyStar *Emerald Key:(Encontrado no Eruption Kakurega no Chase Key)Usado para desbloquear a sala verde *Clock Numbers(Encontrado em Primetime Clockwork em Prisoneers from the Time)Usado para desbloquear Locky/SonicFan *Opal Key:(Encontrado depois de completar o relógio quebrado de Prisoneers from the Time em Primetime Clockwork)Usado para desbloquear a sala branca *Four Jewels of beyond:(Encontrados na 3ª fase do Artistic Museum,2ªfase do Undeadly Sewers,5ª fase no Chinese Road e com o Boss em Bullet Bullet Fort) *Tourmaline Key:(Encontrado na Medieval Era após vencer o chefe) *Onyx Key:(Encontrado na ????) *Platinum Key:Obtido após terminar a Final Room *Bismuth Key:Obtido por ir em qualquer fase em The Park's Festival *Eye of Tiger Key:Termine pela 2ª vez a sala amarela com SGY *Topaz Key:Termine a sala vermelha com Ludgero *Obsidian Key:Termine a sala preta com Dieglex *Aquamarine Key:Termine a sala azul com Jhonatan *Amethyst Key:Termine a sala lilás com Ana *Bronze Key:Termine a sala bronze com Kenny *Silver Key:Termine a sala verde com Locky *Diamond Key:Termine a sala branca com ??? *Rose Quartz Key:Termine a sala indigo com ??? *Hematite Key:Termine a sala cinza com ??? *Jadeite Key:Termine the Final Room com ??? ou ??? Itens de batalha Puzzle itens *Dieglex's Libro de Memorias *Ana's Doll *Skully's Skull